The Taiwanese Wiggles (Partially Found 2003-2007 Children's Taiwan Localisation Band)
The Wiggles is a famous children's band in Australia that has been around for nearly 30 years. Because of their long going success, in 2001, they signed a licensing agreement with Walt Disney International to create a localized version for Taiwan, which launched two years later in 2003. The members of the Taiwan version are James Arthur Chen (blue), Danny Shao (purple), Anni Hsu (red), and Carlos Chang (yellow). A second iteration was introduced in either 2005 or 2006, with Danny reprising his role, and Arthur now wearing yellow, along with Vivi Lin (red), and Samuel Chung (blue). The Taiwanese Wiggles ended it's run in 2007 (Most likely because The Wiggles' licensing agreement with Walt Disney International expired). After that, there were very few ways to watch them on the internet. Home Video and Albums 大家來Wiggle! (2003, Found) In late April 2003, The Taiwanese Wiggles released their first DVD and album titled 大家來Wiggle! (Translated to Everybody Come Wiggle!). It contained 14 songs, 5 short segments (ranging from 2-5 minutes long), as well as bonus features, including a bonus song clip, and instrumentals with karaoke-style lyrics. In the years of 2014-2015, a copy of the DVD was held for sale on eBay, and was purchased by a user in the Wiggles community by the name of Tim Reimer. The video was uploaded in portions of his Facebook page, which were recorded off a television using a video camera. After Rock-A-Bye Your Bear was uploaded, Tim stopped posting the clips. A few years later, a copy of the DVD/CD box set was sold to a user by the name of Edward Bassanelli. Edward uploaded the album in full to YouTube in May 2016, and the rip of the DVD was shared privately between Edward's friends. However, later in the year, Daniel Celano emailed multiple users a link to the rip. A user named Lance Guintu uploaded the rip to YouTube in late 2016/early 2017. List of all songs and segments: * Character introductions: The Taiwanese Wiggles and their friends introduce themselves one by one, discussing their hobbies, and what colored shirts they wear. * Wiggles 來了 (Here Come the Wiggles) ** PROLOGUE: The Wiggles introduce themselves, except Danny, who has fallen asleep. They decided to wake him up by counting to 3 and shouting "Wake up, Danny" in English. When Danny wakes up, he says it's time to start singing. * Get Ready to Wiggle ** PROLOGUE: Same as the previous, except when Danny wakes up, Arthur tells him to not fall asleep, and asks if everyone's ready to wiggle. Everybody agrees, so Arthur starts the song by saying "Get ready to Wiggle!" * 香甜玉米 (Sweet Corn/Hot Potato) ** PROLOGUE: Danny greets the viewers, and Arthur enters. Danny asks if he's eaten breakfast yet, and Arthur says he has because breakfast gives you energy. Carlos enters and says how breakfast makes him big and strong. Anni says what she's eaten for breakfast, and Danny falls asleep. They wake him up, and Danny mentions how he is hungry. Danny smells the scent of sweet corn, and they decide to sing a song about sweet corn, noodles, and dumplings. * Segment: Arthur's Storytelling Contest ** Story recap: Arthur hosts a storytelling contest at Wigglehouse. Carlos tells the story of Snow White (白雪公主), Anni has no story to tell and does magic tricks instead, and Danny attempts the story of Sleeping Beauty (睡美人) but fails to do so as he falls asleep himself. Finally, Arthur tells a story about The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword going for a walk, and Captain fainting. * 熊來了 (Here Comes a Bear) ** PROLOGUE: The Wiggles discuss favorite animals. * 火車快飛 (Fast Train/Train Flies Fast) ** PROLOGUE: '''The Wiggles see their friends running like a train. They decided to join in and sing a song. * Segment: Captain and Wags' Treasure Hunt ** '''Story recap: Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog hunt for treasure in the dockyard. * 船長的鴨子舞 (Quack Quack) ** PROLOGUE: '''Arthur and Danny introduce Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate. Captain waves his Feathersword as he says hello back, dropping it in the water by accident. A catfish gives it back to him, and he tries again. He drops the Feathersword and tries once more. After the third time, Captain then starts to quack like a duck, and Arthur and Danny join in. Arthur introduces a song about Captain falling asleep on his pirate ship, and waking up on a farm. * 跳跳Monkey舞 (The Monkey Dance) ** '''PROLOGUE: The Wiggles discuss animals you would find in a jungle, like a monkey. * Segment: Anni the Magician ** Story recap: Anni performs magic tricks for the viewers, including a magic coloring book and a disappearing coin. * 小熊晚安 (Rock-A-Bye-Your-Bear) ** PROLOGUE: '''The Wiggles are with some children, who have stuffed bears with them. * Wake Up Danny ** '''PROLOGUE: '''Anni hears someone snoring, and asks everyone if they hear it. She looks to find who it is snoring. Everyone is awake except Danny, who is sleeping on a purple armchair. They decide to sing a song to wake him up. * Segment: Danny's Asleep Again ** '''Story Recap: The Wiggles play hide-and-seek. Danny is the seeker, but every time he counts, he falls asleep. * D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.我最愛的小恐龍 (D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur) * 章魚Henry (Henry the Octopus) ** PROLOGUE: '''The Wiggles discuss animals you would find in the sea. They mention their friend Henry, who is an octopus. Henry then says hello to The Wiggles. * Segment: Carlos' Haircut ** '''Story recap: Carlos wakes up and discovers his hair is different. To fix it, The Wiggles give him a haircut. After his hair is back to normal, Carlos goes outside to play baseball. However, he takes off his helmet to reveal his hair is messy again. The Wiggles watch in dismay. * Wigglegroove節奏 (Do the Wiggle Groove) * Romp Bomp a Stomp * Wiggly Party扭扭舞 (Wiggly Party) * Bonus song: Wiggles組曲 (Wiggly Medley) * Karaoke songs: ** 香甜玉米 ** 火車快飛 ** Get Ready to Wiggle Notes: * Wigglehouse segments are either unique, or loosely based off their TV Series 1 counterparts, For example, Carlos' Haircut lacks Madame Bouffant (a character featured in the original Anthony's Haircut segment), and is about three minutes in length. ** Fast Train is a traditional Taiwanese children's song and has only been covered by the Taiwanese localization. A similar situation occurs in the next video. ** Song titles are localized, for example, Hot Potato is changed to Sweet Corn, due to potatoes not being eaten as much in Taiwan. ** There is an alternate/unused take for the Get Ready to Wiggle video, featuring long-sleeve shirts and the lighting of the set slightly brighter. Vice versa occurs for a song in the video below. 歡樂Party! (2003, found) Following the success of their first home video, 歡樂Party! (which translates to Happy Party) released on December 10th, 2003. 4 short samples of song clips from the video (one being an unused take) were uploaded to the Taiwan Wiggles' page on the Taiwanese Playhouse Disney website around 2004. The video features Hsueh-Liang-Pu, a Taiwanese actor, as a special guest in two of the songs in the video. Like 大家來Wiggle! the video remained lost for years. The DVD was found in late 2017, by KaraokeandJunk, a user in the Wiggles fan community along with the two videos released after the one stated. The said user released song clips and a segment of the video on his channel, until April 6, 2018, where a YouTube account with the name of 陳宇宏 uploaded a full rip of the DVD to their channel. However, the rip is slightly cropped. List of all songs and segments: * 阿亮的聖誕舞 (Liang's Christmas Samba, featuring Hsueh-Liang-Pu) * Big Red Car (Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) * Segment: 雞腿超人 (loosely based on Foodman, roughly translated to "Chicken Leg Superman") ** Story Recap: '''The Wiggles are having 5 chicken legs for dinner, and Arthur is excited. Arthur eats some, and he daydreams he is a food-themed superhero who loves chicken. Arthur gets carried away and eats all 5 chicken legs. As a result, his stomach is bloated. The other Wiggles are shocked, and the segment ends with Arthur having a stomach ache. * Walk * 兩邊看 (Look Both Ways) * Dorothy的生日Party (Dorothy's Birthday Party) * Segment: Captain Feathersword's Magic Buttons ** '''Story Recap: '''The Wiggles are practicing their music. Captain and Wags come to visit, and Wags shows off Captain's magical pirate buttons, which causes him to imitate multiple musical instruments, including a violin, guitar, drums, and a trumpet. Captain pretends to play the trumpet while The Wiggles play a short rendition of the Medley, and Wags dances along. * 船長的魔法扣子 (Captain's Magic Buttons) * Bing Bang Bong海盜歌 (Bing, Bang, Bang, That's a Pirate Song) * Segment: Painting a Table ** '''Story Recap: '''The Wiggles find a picnic table in front of Wigglehouse. Not knowing where it came from, they decided to paint it in their colors. After multiple attempts to paint it, it is revealed they accidentally painted Dorothy the Dinosaur's picnic table, so, they paint it green with yellow spots, like Dorothy's body. Dorothy sets a rose on it, and the segment ends. ** Henry的章魚舞 (Henry's Dance) ** 海灘真是有趣 (Having Fun at the Beach) ** Segment: Danny listens to Opera *** '''Story Recap: '''The Wiggles introduce themselves, but Danny fell asleep while listening to music. They decide to wake him up in Mandarin, but it doesn't work. They try waking him up in English, but Danny doesn't hear them with his headphones on. They remove it, revealing he was listening to opera music. They try again, and Danny wakes up. However, he is singling like an opera star. The Wiggles are confused, then Arthur sings to Danny, telling him to take a nap before they visit Captain Feathersword. After Danny falls asleep again, Arthur switches the CD for the sounds of the jungle. They wake up Danny, but then he starts acting like a monkey. Anni remarks they there is no need to worry, as monkeys are friendly. However, then Danny soon starts acting like a lion. The segment ends with The Wiggles running from Danny. ** 造飛機 (Make an Airplane) ** 伸出手指頭 扭扭扭 (Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist) ** Segment: Carlos' Basketball Game *** '''Story recap: '''Carlos is about to play basketball with a basketball hoop shaped like The Wiggles' logo. He decides to play with the other Wiggles, they bounce the ball around. After, Carlos tries to aim for a slam dunk. He makes it, and the other Wiggles try and do the same, succeeding in doing so. However, Carlos keeps missing the net and is upset. The other Wiggles cheer him on, and he makes another dunk, ending the segment. ** Dorothy的歡樂Party (Dorothy's Dance Party) ** Wiggle Groove (featuring Hsueh-Liang-Pu) ** Wiggles組曲 (Wiggly Medley) ** '''Bonus songs: *** The theme song from the Mandarin dub of Stanley, another show from Playhouse Disney *** 發揮想像和學習 (Playhouse Disney Theme Song) *** 迪士尼遊戲屋再見歌 (Playhouse Disney Goodbye Song) ** Karaoke songs: *** Big Red Car *** 兩邊看 *** 伸出手指頭 扭扭扭 Notes: * Similar to 大家來Wiggle!, an unused take of Captain Magic Buttons were made, but never released, aside from a short sample of it being uploaded to the Taiwan Wiggles page on the Playhouse Disney site. It is possible that it was used in the first television series, seeing as it has the song title and the Mandarin lyrics. * The video is edited differently compared to 大家來Wiggle! with the black fade out/fade-ins being replaced by the songs and segments just cutting to one another. * Big Red Car is the only song to be animated. = Arthur的烤蛋糕 (2004, mostly lost) Arthur's Cake was the third DVD released. Unlike the previous 2, the video had no songs and was a compilation of segments from the TV series, with wraparound segments shot at Playhouse Disney. Very few information is known about this video, except for the names of the segments included in it. The only person known to have the DVD, along with 歡樂Party and the DVD released after this video, is a user by the name of KaraokeandJunk, who recently uploaded half a second of a segment from the video. He also uploaded one second of the Arthur Baked a Cake segment. List of all known segments * Arthur Baked a Cake (One Second Found) * Captain's Picnic (half-a-second found) * Anni's Card * A Windy Day * Danny's Sick Day * Training Wags * Danny's Hand Puppet * Captain, the Hypnotist * Arthur's Shirt * Captain's Flying Disc Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場 (2006, found) This was the only video to feature the second iteration (Arthur, Vivi, Samuel, and Danny). Multiple song clips of the video were uploaded to YouTube around December 2007. The video solely featured songs and lacks any Wigglehouse or Captain and Wags segments. 7 of the songs featured animation that was done by Plastic Wax or March Digital, many of which appeared in the fifth season of The Wiggles' Australian series as part of the "Mandarin Wiggles" segment. The video's opening sequence is also animated. Some songs are re-recorded versions from previous videos, while most were brand new to the Taiwan localization. The video was filmed and edited in Australia and uses slightly modified transitions from The Wiggles' 4th and 5th television series. In terms of bonus features, the video includes clips of Danny talking about different types of animals at a zoo in Australia. The video was finally uploaded to YouTube in full by KaraokeAndJunk on Christmas Day of 2018. List of all songs * Get Ready to Wiggle (re-recording, from 大家來Wiggle!) * Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! * 跟我跳舞吧！Dorothy (Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance with Me?) * 諾亞叔叔的大船 (Uncle Noah's Ark, animation) * Joannie工作記 (Joannie Works with One Hammer) * Wake Up Danny, 太陽下山了 (re-recording, from 大家來Wiggle!) * 小小螞蟻 (Little Brown Ant, animation) * Big Red Car (Let's Go, We're Riding in the Big Red Car) * Captain Feathersword * 多喝水 (Gulp Gulp) * Wiggly Party (re-recording, from 大家來Wiggle!) * Henry的海底大樂隊 (Henry's Underwater Big Band) * 跟Danny一起彈吉他 (Play Your Guitar with Danny) * 可愛小火車 (Pufferbillies) * Brown Girl In The Ring * 蔬菜湯 (Vegetable Soup) * Di Dicki Do Dum * 我喜歡下雨天 (I Love it When it Rains) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy * 海邊划船去 (Take a Trip Out on the Sea) Television series Aside from all home videos and albums, 2 television series was produced for Disney. The Wiggles (2003-2004) The format and intro sequence of the series was based off the first Wiggles series from 1998. The only footage of the series was a video sample from the Taiwan Wiggles' website, featuring the opening and the Fast Train song from 大家來Wiggle!. The sample was uploaded to YouTube on June 15, 2018. Not much is known about what segments appeared, aside from the Wigglehouse and Captain and Wags segments. There might also be a Henry the Octopus segment, or songs exclusive to the series, but no information on that has surfaced. Although a Wikia user under the name of Secretpedia Founder reached out to Choreographer of the series Yvette Lee and said that she thinks she has lots of episodes in storage and will try to get them out in some stage of time. The Wiggles Show (2005-2007) The second series featured the second iteration and was similar to the 4th and 5th seasons of The Wiggles. The opening sequence and a re-recorded version of The Monkey Dance were included in the "Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles" DVD. ** It is not Wake Up Danny so do not remove The Monkey Dance. Here is the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7MSrZXoLURA Radio Show In 2006, The Taiwanese Wiggles hosted a radio show on Happy Radio that lasted from 2006 till 2007. STILL TO BE EDITED, SO PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH OR DELETE!!! = 大家來Wiggle! Video 歡樂Party! Video Arthur的烤蛋糕 Video NOTE: These Are Just Very Small Clips Originally From Karaokeandjunk Lights, Camera, Action! 好戲上場! Video Gallery See Here Category:Lost Wiggles Category:Lost Bands Category:Partially Found Media Category:China Category:Almost Found Media Category:Kinda Found Media